Two Pink Lines
by Sweet-4-Stabler
Summary: SongFic! Explains the triangle between Elliot, Olivia and Kathy during their senior year in high school. This is just how it should have happened. EO


**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or the song "Two Pink Lines"…The latter is sung by Eric Church and I think we all know who owns the former…Lucky Bastard!!!**

**A/N: I was listening to this song the other day and this idea just kind of jumped out at me. This story is to explain the triangle between Elliot, Olivia and Kathy while they were in their senior year of high school.**

Two Pink Lines

Elliot and Olivia were laying on a blanket next to a pond in central park. Elliot was on his back and Olivia was on her side with her head on his shoulder and an arm draped across his chest. Elliot was absentmindedly drawing circles on her back.

Olivia took her free hand and placed it on his cheek. Elliot looked down at her and smiled. She leaned up and gave him a short kiss. A short series of kisses turned into an intense make-out session.

They laid there talking, laughing and kissing for quite a while. The two had been dating for almost three weeks now, and neither could be any happier. They started going out a few days after Elliot broke up with Kathy.

There little world was interrupted by the sound of Elliot's cell phone. He sighed and fished it out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Elliot? We need to talk."

"Kathy, I told you to stop calling me. There is nothing that we need to talk about."

"Yes there is. Thanks to you I am three weeks late!"

Elliot's eyes went wide and he sat up on the blanket. Olivia looked at him confused and waited until he finished his conversation.

"Are…are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, you imbecile."

Elliot rolled his eyes, "Okay, so now what?"

"Well, why don't you come get me and we can find out?"

"I am kinda busy right now," he said as he winked at Olivia.

Kathy laughed, "I think you can take a few minutes from your new slut of a girlfriend to come and find out if you got me pregnant."

"Don't you ever call her that, EVER."

"Whatever, just come over here."

Elliot sighed, "Fine. I'll be there in thirty."

"Good. I'll be waiting."

Elliot hung up the phone and looked at Olivia, "I am so sorry, but I have to go to Kathy's for a little while."

"Why? I thought you guys were over."

"We are, we are. I promise. I am with you now, and that is all that matters. But, I need to go to Kathy's, she just said that she is late and I can't have this over my head like this," he looked at her apologetically.

Olivia nodded, "Okay, but call me when you find out anything."

"I will, I promise."

Olivia leaned over and gave him another kiss, "Bye."

"Bye, Liv."

_She was pacing back and forth on her front porch  
I pulled up slinging gravel in my Daddy's Ford  
She cried all the way to Johnson's store  
I kept the motor running and parked by the door  
_

_Yeah I was foolish and wild  
she was classic and regal  
we were fresh out of school, both barely legal  
we were young and on fire and just couldn't wait  
six weeks in, she was three weeks late_

Elliot pulled up to Kathy's and found her waiting for him on her front porch. She got into the cab of his truck and they were off to the store. Elliot was nervous, he had never had to deal with this before and didn't really want to now.

He went in and bought a test. He took it back out to her and she went into the bathroom there and took it. She came back out and all they could do was wait.

_one means none and we're home free  
two means three and a diamond ring  
yeah i wonder what fate is gonna decide  
we're just sittin around waiting on two pink lines  
sitting around waiting on two pink lines  
_  
_yeah her Daddy's gonna kill me and thats a fact  
maybe we'll just leave town and never come back  
or I could stand there and tell him   
face him like a man  
oh who am I kidding, he'll never understand _

Elliot couldn't process what was going on. He didn't want to have a child with Kathy. He was with Olivia now, and even though they had only been together three weeks, he could tell there was something between them that you don't find too often. He was anxious to get this over with and get back to Olivia.

He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. They had only had sex once, and it was three days before they had broken up. The thought of a condom never crossed his mind and he cursed himself for that.

_yeah thats second hand just keeps slowing down  
i swear it stopped twice the last time around  
yeah we'll know the truth in three minutes time   
we're just sittin around waiting on two pink lines  
sitting around waiting on two pink lines _

_hot summer nights, whispering her name  
under the blanket by the river bank  
hearts beating fast we never thought twice  
but she pulled me close and I held on tight_

The timer on his watch suddenly went off, taking him out of his revere. He nervously looked at Kathy and prayed that the test came out negative.

Kathy looked at the test and showed no sudden emotion. Then all of a sudden she beams with happiness.

_when the moment of truth finally comes  
she gives me a look and then comes undone   
she says looks like were lucky  
someones smiling down  
she grabs her coat and says see ya around_

yeah these days the rabbit doesn't die  
you just sit around waiting on two pink lines   
praying that fate is on your side  
sitting around waiting on two pink lines  
sitting around waiting on two pink lines

After Elliot got over the initial shock of it all, he quickly put the truck in reverse and drove straight to Olivia's house. He pushed the buzzer for her apartment and after she answered and unlocked the door, he went in.

Elliot practically ran up the stairs and knocked on Olivia's door. She immediately opened it and was taken into a giant hug.

"Hey El," she greeted.

Elliot smiled, "Hey! It was negative!! I am so happy!"

Olivia smiled as well, "That is great!" She jumped into his arms again and they kissed.

15 Years Later

Elliot, Olivia, Matthew, their oldest son and the twins, Erin and Eric, were all sitting down to dinner at Matthew's favorite restaurant. It was his ninth birthday and the family was out celebrating.

The waitress walked over and came to a dead stop when she saw who was there.

Elliot looked up from laughing with Olivia and was silenced. Olivia looked up confused on what was going on and saw what Elliot was staring at.

"Um, hi," Elliot greeted.

"Hi. How have you been?" Kathy asked him.

"I'm great. How are you?"

Kathy shrugged, "As okay as you can be providing for two teenage children and a baby on a waitress' salary."

"Oh, okay."

"So, can I take your order?"

The family gave her their orders and went back to the fun family dinner they had been having.

Later that night Olivia and Elliot were sitting in bed talking.

"Can you believe that Kathy said she has _two_ teenagers? I mean we haven't even been out of high school for more than fifteen years."

"I know. Goes to show you that I made an excellent decision when I broke up with her and started dating the love of my life," Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia.

"Mr. Stabler, flattery will get you everywhere," she giggled and pulled him on top of her. Elliot grinned and leaned down to kiss her.

Later they would thanks their lucky stars that tomorrow is Sunday, because neither of them got much sleep that night.

**A/N2: So what did you guys think? You should really download that song, I know that it is country, but it is an awesome song!! Please R&R!!!**


End file.
